


Женщина, которая выбрала людей

by eastern_wind



Series: Тени минувших дней [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Fade Dreams, Gen, Ilen Sulannan, Irasen Sulannan, POV Solas, Past Events, Revas Sulannan, Tau Sulannan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Неделю назад члены клана Суланнан нашли Соласа в древних руинах. Теперь они помогают ему прийти в себя, а Хранитель Энасалин и Ревас рассказывают ему, что произошло в Тедасе за последние века.Иногда Солас говорит с Тау и его поражает то, как расстраивают ее упоминания о матери, которую она зовет только по имени. Ночью Солас снова отправляется в путешествие по Тени, но вместо того, чтобы изучать очередную великую битву, он находит воспоминания Тау. Честно говоря, это не самые счастливые моменты из ее жизни.





	Женщина, которая выбрала людей

\- Мы покинем стоянку завтра утром, - низкий голос Тау вырывает меня из раздумий.

Ее фразы, если она не делает осознанных усилий, стараясь казаться мягче, всегда звучат отрывисто, словно приказы, совершенно не соответствуя внешности. Этот голос больше подошел бы воину, а не тонкокостной охотнице, носящей на лице ядовито-яркую метку Митал. Ирония судьбы - та, что так похожа на лучшую из когда-либо знакомых мне эванурисов, что в первые мгновения после пробуждения я почти поверил в невозможное, носит на лице ее валасслин. Нынешние эльфы не знают, что вековая традиция, которую они так чтут - всего лишь еще один пережиток рабского прошлого.

\- И куда же отправимся? - спрашиваю я тихо, стараясь не напрягать все еще начинающие болеть от малейшего использования голосовые связки.

С тех пор, как мы встретились… как она разбудила меня, прошла почти неделя, но едва ли ее было достаточно, чтобы примирить меня с суровой реальностью последствий моих действий. Я все еще не до конца верю, что десятки веков спустя мы, элвен, оказались в таком положении. Я надеялся спасти свой народ от безжалостного и безумного правления эванурисов, но, как оказалось, им на смену пришли новые “владельцы”. Воистину, жадность и стремление к власти извечны.

\- На восток. Эти места становятся небезопасны, Ирасен прислала ворона из города: эти места интересуют шемленских магов, поэтому мы вернемся обратно в Марку.

Губы Тау презрительно кривятся, выдавая неудовольствие, но она не оспаривает решение Хранителя. У Долийцев странные обычаи и необъяснимое отношение к магии и магам, хотя что-то подсказывает мне, что ее волнует не только новость, но и та, кто ее отправил.

Привстав с нагретого солнцем камня, я медленно направляюсь к аравели Первого, у которой на корточках примостилась моя знакомая, чертя заготовкой для стрелы круги на земле. После стольких столетий сна силы возвращаются ко мне настолько медленно, что я едва чувствую разницу, поэтому большую часть времени я скорее бреду, опираясь на посох всем телом, чем действительно хожу. О магии пока даже и заикаться не стоит, скорее всего простейшая манипуляция с _Тенью_ сейчас способна отправить меня в небытие, причем окончательно.

Эльфийка не встает мне навстречу, не предлагает помощь, но я ее и не жду. Гордость, в отличие от физических и магических сил, вернулась ко мне быстро и в полном объеме, а стремление помочь всем сирым и убогим, как я уже понял за время нашего недолгого знакомства, отнюдь не является главной чертой характера Тау. Зато ядовитой язвительности в сторону того, что ей не нравится - хоть отбавляй, в чем я и убеждаюсь, задав совершенно невинный, как мне казалось, вопрос,

\- Ирасен ведь твоя мать? Почему ты всегда называешь ее по имени, теперь так принято?

Верхняя губа Тау начинает подергиваться и я понимаю, что попал, фигурально выражаясь, не в бровь, а в глаз.  Смерив меня тяжелым взглядом, женщина цедит сквозь зубы, презрительно кривясь,

\- Ирасен хорошая охотница и отличный учитель, этого у нее не отнять. Но времена, когда она была хорошей матерью, давно прошли. И Реваса, и Линдела больше воспитывали я и Хранитель. Вопрос закрыт.

Не желая спорить, я киваю и, наконец дойдя до аравели, аккуратно присаживаюсь на приступок. Из странной конструкции тут же высовывается голова Первого, напоминающая в разы более заросший вариант птичьего гнезда, в которое постоянно превращаются волосы Тау. Удивленно подняв бровь, я наблюдаю, как молодой эльф, заметив мой оценивающий взгляд, пытается разобрать спутанные белые волосы и выглядеть при этом совершенно серьезно. Получается у него не очень хорошо, о чем ему тут же сообщает старшая сестра, не стесняясь в выражениях. Едва сдерживая смех, я в очередной раз убеждаюсь, что бритье налысо - пожалуй, одна из лучших моих идей, уж точно не самая разрушительная.

\- Солас, ты хотел обсудить Священные походы? - Ревас, наконец совладавший с непослушными волосами, снова обращает на себя мое внимание, а Тау, махнув рукой на прощание, уходит, у самой кромки леса разминувшись с Хранителем Энасалином.

***

Я позволяю сну унести мое сознание в Тень и ускользаю из такого чужого и переменчивого мира в его же прошлое. Отголоски крупных сражений и покрытых мраком тайны государственных переворотов не интересуют меня сегодня: я ищу в хаотичных потоках силы воспоминания, эмоции и переживания членов клана Суланнан.

Мгновения утекают сквозь пальцы, становясь годами и темные тени вокруг меня начинают расступаться, позволяя увидеть, рассмотреть, пережить чужие воспоминания. Кем же я стану?

Вокруг все бело, словно я долго смотрел на солнце, вот только света не ощущается. Зато ледяные колючие пальцы мороза тут же впиваются мне в лицо, пальцы и ступни. Зима.

Я стою посреди белой пустыни, завороженно наблюдая, как вьюга заметает мои почти стершиеся следы на мягком снегу, и в первый раз замечаю в этом безраздельном однотонном царстве цветное пятно. Алые разводы проступают на укрытой белым одеялом земле, а в носу начинает щипать от отвратительного запаха несвежей крови. Я оглядываюсь в поисках отца или матери, который только что были рядом, но поднявшаяся метель отгораживает меня от остального мира. Горло тут же сковывает страх и я (или не я?) бросаюсь назад, к лагерю, вот только сделать успеваю всего пару шагов. Затем мои ноги подкашиваются, мозг дает телу привычные команды, но выполнить оно их не может - ноги, да и руки, оказываются слишком короткими и я понимаю, что попал в тело ребенка. С трудом поднявшись, я сначала медленно бреду на негнущихся ногах в сторону, где должны быть аравели, надеясь успеть. К чему?

Мысли клубятся и сливаются в непослушный моток нитей, распутать которые никак не выходит. Ветер завывает вокруг, лишая любых звуков кроме гнетущего воя, даже собственное дыхание я скорее чувствую, чем слышу. Да где же этот лагерь? Паника поднимается в груди, заставляя дышать чаще и я понимаю, что мне не совладать с морозом, наверное, я просто замерзну здесь, не успев никого предупредить…

Вдруг из вьюги мне навстречу делает шаг высокая тень, пугая и заставляя оступиться, подворачивая ногу. Из-за сжатых до боли зубов вырывается шипение и я из последних сил хватаюсь за маленький кинжал, висящий на поясе, как за последнюю соломинку. Фигура становится отчетливее, за ней виднеется еще одна и я уже могу разглядеть очертания их лиц и тел. Они широкоплечи и возвышаются надо мной как скалы Виммаркских гор. Шемы.

\- Что это тут у нас, - с усмешкой выплевывает человек, показывая кривые зубы, нестройным забором выступающие из-под верхней губы, - эльфячка, братцы! Вот теперь эти твари от нас никуда не денутся. Она-то нас к остальным и приведет.

Пока те, что стоят за его спиной потирают руки, радостно гогоча, главарь уже тянется ко мне, призывно шевеля пальцами.

\- Иди-ка сюда, - да секунду до того, как его пальцы сомкнутся капканом на моем предплечьи, я все-таки выхожу из ступора и изо всех сил вонзаю короткое лезвие ему в запястье, стараясь прочертить как можно более глубокую линию на внутренней стороне руки как учил отец. Вот только одежда шема гасит удар и мой ножик застревает, скользнув между костями запястья.  

\- Ах ты маленькая тварь! Я твои демоновы пальцы оторву! - шем заходится в крике, а я бросаюсь назад, в белую неизвестность, надеясь скрыться в метели от ненавистных людей. Уж лучше я умру здесь, замерзнув, чем приведу смерть к прямо к своей семье.

Кровь грохочет в ушах и я теряю концентрацию и контроль над сном, а недовольная моим упорным цеплянием за этот эпизод Тень с уханьем выбрасывает меня из маленького тела, но не из воспоминания. Уже со стороны я с удивлением наблюдаю, как беловолосая эльфийка не старше пяти-шести лет из последних сил сопротивляется бушующей стихии, а ее ярко зеленые глаза горят безысходной решимостью, так не свойственной детям. Я узнал тебя, Тау Суланнан, но что же произошло с тобой?

Высокий свист, донесшийся откуда-то справа, заставляет девочку обернуться, а в следующий момент короткая стрела пронзает горло шагнувшего за ней мужчины. Еще одна проносится сквозь мое бесплотное тело и ударяется в его нагрудник, не нанося урона, вот только человек уже хватается за шею, хрипя и выплевывая сгустки крови из перекошенного в чудовищной гримасе рта. Остальные люди застывают на месте, понимая, что один из них мертв, а где-то поблизости крадется, скрытый снежной бурей, еще один эльф.

\- Ирасен, хватай Тау, и беги назад. Скажи Хранителю, что клан должен уходить. Немедленно. - Сквозь завывания стихии гулким эхом доносится мужской голос, услышав который маленькая Тау вздрагивает, закрывая рот рукой. - Беги! - еще раз командует он, указывая рукой себе за спину и тянется к колчану.

Замерев на месте, я смотрю, как беловолосая женщина с темно-синим валасслином Силейз на худом лице подхватывает девочку на руки и ее ноги оставляют неглубокие следы в снегу, когда, припадая на правую ногу, она бросается в указанную сторону, а охотник, оскалив зубы, с низким рыком, запускает новую стрелу в полет.

\- Ты тут один, Илен! - кричит ему один из преследователей, закрываясь щитом, - Мы обещали, что найдем тебя! Теперь ты за все заплатишь! Никто не уйдет от Кривых ножей!

Колчан эльфа полон и, хотя против него стоят не меньше восемнадцати человек, я уверен, что он сможет пристрелить как минимум четверых, прежде чем ему придется перейти в рукопашную, но моим предположениям не суждено сбыться. Буря, бушующая вокруг вдруг начинает локализоваться, заключая Илена в снежное кольцо и в следующий момент длинные иглы льда пронзают его со всех сторон, орошая белоснежную землю алыми каплями крови. Предсмертный хрип покидает посеревшие губы охотника и, как только заклинание растворяется, безжизненное тело кулем падает на землю.

С совершенно не вяжущейся с обстановкой улыкбкой маг, до того скрывавшийся за спинами других людей, подходит к еще теплому телу и одним движением короткого ножа отсекает прядь волос с головы Илена. Убрав ее в небольшой кошелек на поясе, он поворачивается к остальным и спрашивает, слегка картавя,

\- Пора познакомиться с семьей нашей цели поближе, вам так не кажется?

Я следую за отрядом наемников, продираясь сквозь сопротивляющуюся Тень, которой не по нраву моей слишком активное стремление увидеть историю до конца. Маг, добившийся своего, одним движением посоха останавливает метель, мешавшую им идти, и через несколько минут впереди я вижу устремленные к небу паруса аравелей. Члены клана мечутся по лагерю, запрягая галл в упряжки, а охотники и мастера, окружившие небольшую стоянку, напряженно всматриваются в утихающий снегопад.

Пока наемники готовятся к нападению, я неслышной тенью проскальзываю ближе, замечая Ирасен, уже натянувшую тетиву. Ее лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, а руки, держащие длинный лук, обманчиво расслаблены.

\- Мама, а где папа? - раздается тонкий голос из-за ее спины и женщина морщится, на мгновение прикрывая изумрудные глаза.

\- Илен больше не вернется, - ее голос бесстрастен, словно она не потеряла мужа. Или будто она уже давно ждала, что это случится. - Твой отец был глупцом, считавшим себя выше человеческих законов, а расплачиваться придется нам всем. Возьми лук и делай, как я тебя учила. Мы больше не будем убегать.

Испугано глядя на мать, Тау тянется к малому луку, лежащему рядом, и с трудом натягивает тетиву. Еще не огрубевшие подушечки пальцев скользят по острой нити, но девочка старается не обращать внимания на боль и, поднимая слишком большое для нее оружие, целится в показавшегося впереди врага.

Тень гудит вокруг меня и, вздрагивая, идет рябью, словно волна нахлынувшая на берег стирая видение, оставляя только обрывки оглушающих меня мыслей:

\- Твой отец был глупцом, - бесцветным голосом шепчет Ирасен.

\- Слышали, Илен убил шема, пытавшегося украсть кинжалы, что мастера сделали на продажу! - Рыжая Мавен тихо рассказывает сверстникам последние новости, услышанные от старших.

\- Надо уходить в леса! - Яра подхватывает сына на руки и бежит к аравелям.

\- Теперь люди устанавливают правила, - тяжело вздыхая, качает головой Энасалин.

\- Охотники за головами ищут клан. - Разведчик, только что вернувшийся из дозора, старается не смотреть на зятя Хранителя.

\- Нельзя здесь оставаться! - клан снова отправляется в дорогу, едва успев пополнить запасы воды.

\- Почему бы тебе самому не сдаться им, Илен? - не особо переживая, что дочь может ее услышать, спрашивает Ирасен.

\- Твоя мама слишком увлечена шемами, милая. Это ее право и ее выбор, но ты можешь сделать свой, просто помни об этом, ладно? - певучий голос охотника печален, но в калейдоскопе окружающих меня лиц и мест, я не могу разглядеть его, зато выхватываю обрывок разговора.

Тау выглядит лет на девятнадцать и закрывает собой мальчика лет восьми, который крепко держится за ее тунику, сжимая в руке короткий кинжал со сломанным лезвием. Они похожи друг на друга куда больше, чем на собственную мать, которая с презрением смотрит на них свысока.

\- Твой отец чуть не погубил нас. Лучше бы он сдался им сразу, а не подвергал опасности. Люди не причинят нам вреда, если мы будем чтить их обычаи.

Тау морщится как от зубной боли и убирает белую челку с глаз, не отрывая взгляда от письма в руке матери. Видимо, этот спор повторяется уже не в первый раз.

\- Мой отец защищал то, что сделал клан! Наши сородичи столько трудятся, чтобы иметь возможность торговать, но тебе ведь этого не понять, да, Ирасен? Ты и сейчас готова пойти на сделку с шемами, лишь бы поскорее вернуться в их распрекрасный город!

\- Ты стала такой же, как и он. Слишком гордой. Оставайся, если хочешь, но Ревас идет со мной, он должен поближе познакомиться человеческой культурой. - Охотница наклоняется, чтобы схватить сына за руку, но он уворачивается и прячется за спину сестры. Ирасен кривится и делает еще один шаг вперед, но голос, раздавшийся из-за кустов, заставляет ее отвлечься,

\- Ира, мы не будем ждать вечно! Пошли!

\- Ты привела шема в лагерь?! - в голосе Тау сквозит неприкрытый ужас и я чувствую, как Тень снова начинает пульсировать, пытаясь вышвырнуть меня из воспоминания.

\- О, смотри-ка, еще одна! - из густых зарослей на поляну почти неслышно даже по эльфийским меркам выходит темнокожий человек в тонкой кольчужной броне, поигрывая кинжалом. - Подруга твоя что-ли? И пацаненок на нее как похож! С нами пойдет?

\- Пойдет, - отрывисто кивает Ирасен, в то время как Тау отрицательно качает головой.

\- Ты можешь идти куда угодно, но Ревасу не место в шемленских клоповниках. Когда он вырастет, пусть сам решает.

\- А ты к тому времени уже промоешь ему мозги этими бреднями о людях-убийцах? Ну нет! - одним плавным движением Ирасен оказывается рядом с сыном, но прежде чем ее рука касается ворота его туники, мальчик в ужасе закрывается ладонями и обжигающие языки пламени ударяют охотницу, поджигая рукава ее одежды. С криком она отшатывается назад, а Тау тут же опускается на колени и, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что ее собственная туника начинает темнеть подпалинами, обнимает брата, пытаясь его успокоить.

\- Я не хочу к людям, - шепчет он между всхлипами. Я хочу домой!

\- Значит мы пойдем домой, к дедушке. - Тау вытирает слезы с лица все еще не понявшего, что произошло, мальчика. - Никто не сможет тебя заставить делать то, что ты не хочешь, слышишь?

Ревас только кивает и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи старшей сестры, которая, подхватив его на руки, встает и поворачивается в сторону тропы, ведущей к лагерю. Почти скрывшись в густой листве, она оборачивается на мгновение и тихо, но очень серьезно обращается к ошарашенному мужчине и потирающей обожженную руку женщине:

\- Иди к своим людям, Ирасен, если с ними тебе лучше, а Реваса мы воспитаем сами. Фен’Харел энансал.

Тьма наваливается на меня со всех сторон, прогоняя видение, и я чувствую, что задыхаюсь, но сил бороться уже не хватает и я позволяю темным водам унести меня.

Спустя бесконечность, когда я наконец выныриваю из затягивающих водоворотов неподвластной мне Тени и прихожу в себя, рассвет уже занимается над кронами деревьев. Столь недавние события пока что еще хранят слишком много чистых эмоций, грозя утянуть меня слишком глубоко, поэтому, пожалуй, в ближайшее время мне стоит ограничиться историей более древней и не столь...личной.


End file.
